Her Obsession
by thaliajmayol
Summary: Tanya 's obsession with Edward will lead her to go to the extremes to try to prove to him that she is the best mate for him even if it goes as far as destroying the one thing he truly loves.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Her Obsession

TPOV:

"I'll catch up with you guys later, I need to speak to Edward for a moment" I said to my sister Kate as they where about to set off to leave for home after a visit with the Cullen's.

My father Eleaza responded, "Okay, just don't keep us waiting too long we will wait for you to hunt." And with that my family swiftly jumped the river near Carlisle's home.

As I walked back up to the Cullen's house I caught a glimpse of Edward's beautiful glimmering skin as he jumped out of his window. I felt a pang of longing to have him by my side. Why didn't he choose me to be his mate? I am much prettier than that human girl he loves. I hated her for taking any chance I had with him away from me. Could he really be that in love with her?

I ran up to him and grabbed his hand and he quickly took his hand away running quicker into the woods. So I quickened my pace to match his. "Hey, can we talk?"

Edward stopped and stood as still as a rock. Crap, I forgot that he could read my mind. I don't know how to begin saying this, and you probably already know what I want to say … I mean think… uh just yea… "I… I can't help the overwhelming feeling that I get when I look at …"

"Stop. Tanya" he started "I'm with Bella and we are happy. I apologize if you're not satisfied with that, but I think of you as family nothing more."

If I had a heart beat it would have stopped just then and there. I already knew this but to hear it come out of his mouth made my world spin around. "But Edward she is merely a human you haven't even given me a chance." I have to try.

Edward shook his head. "It was lovely seeing you again, Tanya. Until next time." And with that my one chance at love did the most graceful leap across the river and disappeared through the trees.

I stood there for what seemed like forever, even to an immortal. I have to find a way, any way to make him see that he should be mine.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- My Dear Friend

I met up with my family and told them to go on the hunt without me because I was going to meet up with a friend.

I took the earliest flight to Ireland. When I reached my destination I walked up to the old house and knocked once. He opened the door and in the richest Irish accent said, "Tanya, what a surprise to see you. It's been to long."

"Hello Godric. Indeed it's been so long."

"So what brings you here in such short notice?"

"I need a favor and if all goes as planned I will be in dept to you for the rest of my existence." He looked at me curiously, flashed me one of his famous devilish smiles and motioned for me to continue with my request.

"You remember Edward Cullen right." A part of my mind began to think about all of the wonderous things that Edward does. His beautiful nature, the music he plays, his speed… until Godrics voice took over the main part of my focus again.

"Yes, I believe so. Why?"

"Well," the pang of loneliness began to bubble inside again "he doesn't want to give me a chance at being his mate. You and your marvelous gift can help me allow him to see what a great partner I can be." I stepped closer touching his broad shoulder "Make him feel as if he was in love with me."

Godric was struck silent for a minute trying to process what I had told him. He then flashed his smile my way again, "I will be delighted to help you my dear friend."

EPOV:

I bid my Bella a fare well with a kiss on her forehead promising to be back in no more then 20 minutes to change my clothes so that the neighbors did not think anything wrong the next time they saw me leave her house.

I ran as quickly as I could home. When I finished getting dressed in the clothes Alice layed out for me. I saw my dark eyes and began to feel the burning sensation in my throat from lack of blood and the sweet smell of Bella I had been smelling all night long.

Edward, go hunt with Emmett and Jasper. Bella and I can go on a little shopping trip until you're done. Alice thought.

"Thank you Alice", and with that I was off to see my love.

BPOV:

I had just finished getting dressed when I heard a thump as Edward came through my window.

"Morning Bella" he whispered in my ear with the most mesmerizing voice. My heart skipped a couple of beats. He chuckled to himself and he had his crooked smile on that I adore so much. I'm glad he can't hear my thoughts. But I began to blush as I remembered he can hear the skipping of my heart.

"I'm going to have to hunt with Jasper and Emmett while you and Alice go to Port Angeles, okay?" I love Alice like a sister but I hate her shopping trips.

"Ok," I replied " but only because you need to hunt." I gave him a light kiss as he sat me on his lap in my rocking chair.

"Alice will be here in about 5 minutes." I smiled and looked into his smothering Cole colored eyes, and the deep purple irises under them. I kissed him again trying to keep him under my grasp but in a flash his lips were on my forehead again and he was out the window. How did I ever get such a magnificent creature to love me?

I ran down the stairs and, of course, tripped down the last two steps. I got up quickly patted my pants to get off any dirt and grabbed a pop tart out of the top cabinet. I put them in the toaster. Two minutes later I herd the motor of a car pull up in the drive way and 2 seconds after Alice was standing right in front of me giving me a hug. I've gotten used to that part.

"Hi Bella, you ready to go?" I waved to Alice as I quickly stuffed the last of the pop tart in my mouth and nodded my head. I left a note for Charlie explaining that I went to the mall with her and wouldn't be back until late. He wouldn't mind Charlie absolutely loved Alice.

She gracefully danced toward my new Mercedes that hasn't even been released in the United States yet. Edward got it for me because when he's not around and I'm driving he wants me to be safe at all times. Typical Edward take away my nice red pickup for an over expensive car with exterior as strong as a tank.

"Buckle in", she giggled.

"Yeah, right."

After I got in we headed for Port Angeles.

TPOV:

I sniffed around the Cullen's home and realized no one was home. Everyone must be hunting. I told Godric to wait in the woods until Edward came back then to come close enough to work his lust on him but not close enough for him to smell him.

I waited for Edward in his room. 3 hours later I heard Edward come back into the house speaking to his brothers over the phone telling his brothers he left early to get Bella and that he was sorry for just leaving like that, "I lost track of time, sorry." He snapped the phone shut. Stupid human I murmured.

He heard me. He came whizzing up the stairs to his room.

"Tanya?" he said surprised but somewhat glad. He smiled, "What a pleasant surprise. I'm glad to see you. I thought you went back to Alaska."

Wow Godric is doing a really good job.

"Who's Godric?" Edward asked jealously. I like this.

Well, mind reader stop snooping around my head. "A Friend, just remembering something that he said to me earlier." He seemed to believe me because he didn't ask any more questions. But just to keep clear of another slip up I put all of my thought focus on how incredibly beautiful he is. The golden tint in his hair the shape of his lips…

Then he did something I didn't expect. He kissed me. I pushed him on the recliner and I gladly kissed him back.

BPOV:

When Alice was finally done with me she practicly bought the whole mall. I came out stuffed with things. It was a little unusal of her she was being nicer than she normaly is. She didn't even push me to buy things or try them on she just took it off the rack and bought it for me. I know it has something to do with a vision she had while I was eating lunch.

Its only been about 4 hours since I've seen Edward but every bone in my body ached to see him and have him in my arms. That was the deal anyways, we were finally driving back home and she was driving slower than usual.

"Alice, what's up?"

"Oh nothing. I'm trying to obey the speed limit you know." She said joking around she laughed it off but it really did seem like she was trying to go by the speed limit. Oh well we don't always get time together like this. Plus, it's safe.

We got back to the Cullen's house and I immediately began to go up to Edwards room but Alice stopped me.

"Why don't we put all of this stuff in my room first?"

"After I get Edward." I walked up two more stairs.

"Trust me you don't want to go in there, Bella." Her face was apoligetic. She was hiding something but I can see in her face she felt I deserved to know. I was scared. Did something happen to Edward? I ran up the second flight of stairs as fast as I could without tripping. I went past 4 doors until his was in front of me, the last door in the long hallway and opened the door. There was Tanya on top of Edward on my favorite navy blue recliner kissing him, Edward's shirt half torn off. Edward stopped, sort of like if a trance was broken when he noticed me staring at him from the doorway.

I could feel the tears coming down my face and I tried with no success to push them back in. I ran down the stairs and headed for the door when Edward ran passed me and blocked it.

"Please, Edward just let me go." I said, half of the words to mumbled for me to hear but I knew he heard them.

"Bella, it's not what you think. Let me explain." he replied. His face hit the light. How can I still think his face is stunning right now? I turned my face before his eyes caught mine and made me want to stay to hear what he had to say.

"Bell-"

"I'm leaving you before you turn your back on me like the day in the woods." I threw the words at him because I knew that was the only way I could get his mind occupied for a second while I got in my car and drove off. Edward winced at my words and stared blankely at me, released the grip of the doorknob which was only a small clump of metal in the shape of his hand. Here was my chance, so I ran toward the car before Edward came back to his senses just as planned and sped off as fast as my fear would let me.

I needed a secure place to be with someone I love that has never let me down. I turned my car toward the reservation.

EPOV:

The agonizing pain I felt, the images that I have seen from Jacobs memory of my love crumpled on the floor broken and distraught. This was worse than the pain I felt the first time I smelled Bella in chemistry class. I must go after her. But its too late her car was dissapearing through the pathway. Maybe I can still catch up with her… where will she go? To Charlie? No, that's the predictable place she wouldn't want to be found. She would want to be made happy. Jacob. I winced again. Of course, he never hurt her the way I have. He never would. Stupid me. I don't care if I cross the reservation line I must go…

I was about to run outside when Alice slammed me back.

"Let go", I told her as calmly as I could.

"It'll never work. The only thing you will accomplish is breaking the treaty. Give her some time she wont listen to you right now. You will only make her more upset." she replied sadly. I growled. I can't go against Alice's visions.

Tanya then came downstairs and held my hand "Edward, forget about Bella. You have me." She leaned in to kiss me. Did she really have the audacity to act like that with me now after what she has done? I pushed her against the wall cracking it.

"Leave us alone. I will not tell you again. I already smelled your friend. His thoughts gave you away… how dare you." I hissed at her, "It shall be the end of you if I don't get her back" I ran outside into the woods to clear my mind before I did something I would regret.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- The Accident

APOV:

He ran out the backway towards the river and Tanya ran out the front door. What could I do? Where are my other brothers?

Everything went black for a second and I tensed up as I usually do before a vision. It was Bella driving her car in silence trying to stop herself from crying the tears that seemed to have no end. For being so safe as she normally is, she was driving pretty quick, destination- Jacob. Tanya came down from the sky jumping on the front of the car damaging the entire engine and front wheels. The car flipped over once onto its hood smoke was everywhere. Bella unbuckled her seat belt and half crawled out from under the car coughing when a hand picked her up by her shirt and threw her into the lake on the side of the road. All went black again until I was aware of my surroundings again.

I called Edward 3 times but he wouldn't pick up the phone. He probly thought I was trying to get him to come back home. Who else could I call? Carlisle. He would know what to do when I get her out of the river.

BPOV:

In the water nothing seemed to matter. I was glad that the tears had stopped flowing. It was nice being taken away to live in my fantasy where Edward was mine and never had betray me. I let the dark take devour my mind so I can be in peace with my love.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Awake

APOV:

Carlisle and I ran through the forest as fast and as we have ever ran. I assured him at this pace we will get to Bella in time for him to help her.

I found Bella face up in the river I could smell her blood that was floating from her leg where she must have hurt it in the car accident. I held my breath so I wouldn't be tempted, I dived in and pulled her so Carlisle could give her CPR and tend to a few broken bones I assumed she would have and the tear that was all down her leg.

I'm glad Edward is not here to see this he would be crushed. Edward! I forgot I should call him again. I tried to call him twice more times but with no avail. He must think I am trying to comfort him. Maybe it was better he wasn't here. Sifting through a few visions I am positive he would have torn his mind to pieces with even more guilt that he was suffering with. A gurgling sound that came from Bella spitting up the water that was stuck in her lungs interrupted my thoughts.

Carlisle immediately told me to bring her to the house and into his study room so the others, particularly Jasper I thought would stay clear of her wound. I would have to warn them.

As soon as I set her down I picked up the phone and called Jasper, "Tanya hurt Bella she's at the house badly wounded. You'll find Edward in the meadow," He knew better than to judge my direction " get him to the house and then you stay away… I don't want anything to happen." I hung up and went quickly to aid Carlisle.

Carlisle POV:

How could have things gotten this bad? Tanya is our family. I was immediately saddened when Alice explained to me what happened.

I treated Bella for several broken bones in her right leg and arm. I gave her some morphine for the pain she would be going through and waited for Edward to come to see what will happen when she came to.

Bella's POV:

Everything is so soft and lovely the voices must be angels nothing else could sound so sweet. Almost as if I could touch the sound… it would be fluffy like the softest cloud. I listened to this wondrous song for such a long time but I didn't want it to end especially when I heard his voice.

Who was he? Certainly I would love to see him if only my eyes would open to see the angel who's voice I will never forget. It seemed almost familiar to my heart.

I had to pry my eyes open they almost seemed stuck. How long had they been closed?

The first thing I saw was the most beautiful almond eyes I have ever seen before. But I don't remember seeing eyes before… so how did I know they were eyes? It didn't matter to me as long as those eyes stayed there forever I wouldn't care about anything.

"Bella? Bella… are you okay?" he said to me. I looked around the room and there were 6 other angels standing, staring at me but I had to look back to that boy. Was he calling me Bella?

"Who is Bella?" Confusion swept everyone's faces.

"… You are Bella. Do you know who I am?" Am I supposed to know who he is? I wish I did know I wanted to kiss him but that would be strange he didn't know me at all… yet he looked at me as if he did and I felt as if I did…

"No," I stammered, "At least I don't think I do. You all seem familiar. Especially you." I blushed. I had rushed through that sentence. I have to be more careful about what I say, that didn't make me feel very comphortable.

One of the blondish angels checked my temperature and bandages that I had on my arm and leg. I winced as he probed to hard. I couldn't help bust ask it, it was at the tip of my tongue but I didn't want to seem silly so I whispered it hoping the others wouldn't be able to hear me. "Are you angels?"

"No Bella, we are your friends. My name is Carlisle and this," he brought Edward into my line of sight as if I wasn't keeping tabs on him from my peripheral vision "is Edward." Oh the ring of his name made me shudder. I closed my eyes and felt the warmth that came after. Yet oddly enough I felt mildly angry with him. How could I be angry with so beautiful a boy?

"Can you tell me how many fingers I have up?"

"4"

He tapped my leg, which hurt a bit, but I sustained it in. "Did that hurt?"

"Umm, no. But I felt it." I lied. I looked down at my body. "What happened to me?"

They explained what had happened to me. Apparently I got into a car crash, they were behind me in another car and brought me here because Carlisle was a doctor. I didn't understand why they didn't take me to a hospital or why they were in a car behind me. It seemed as if they were leaving many things out, I felt it in my bones but I saved the questions for later. My eyes were starting to close.

Edwards POV:

Amnesia, a blessing and a curse. I always endanger her life and this time it is too close. Without her knowing who I am and all of our secrets I could leave her life. It was an option again. But I could see the old Bella, that same love she had for me before glistening in the same brown eyes. I pondered this a moment and let it sink in, trying with all of my will power to fight her eyes but as always inevitably my will power always lost against her. How could I leave her? I feel almost grateful that she doesn't remember what happened … before. I would never be able to forgive myself if I kept it a secret. She should have a choice and hopefully she will make the right choice this time and see how bad I am for her. How much I don't deserve her love and I will never be able to hurt her ever again.

I hung my head and looked down at the ground from the top of the tallest tree in the woods.

And Tanya… When I got my hands on her, no matter how courteous I am with women, will NEVER roam the earth again. It is a promise I am making to myself and to my precious Bella. I had to get back to her side. So I could hear her mutter my name in her sleep.


End file.
